


Strap

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [27]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl doesn't like that some people know him well enough to read his habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strap

He was always adjusting the strap of his bow. It didn’t always need adjusting, but when he felt the need to be doing something with his hands, without giving away how nervous he was he adjusted the strap as though it were sitting uncomfortably. He _hoped_ it didn’t give anything away, at least, but Aaron had a way of looking at him when he was going through the motions that said it was becoming a tell.

Daryl scoffed at the idea that anyone could know him so well as to read into his body language. Carol might come close, and he would say that he knew her that well, but Daryl wasn’t used to the idea that anyone would even care to know him like that.

“You have that look again, like you’re over-thinking something.” Aaron could do that thing that Carol always did, when she didn’t want to give any of her thoughts or feelings away her expression went to pleasant blankness. A poker face, as some would say. He just stared at Daryl until the urge to fidget came over the archer again and he looked away.

“Ain’t nothing.” He gestured toward the trail, “Thought I saw something up one of those trees.”

Aaron nodded, accepting the answer, “Do you want to get a closer look?”

“Nah, probably something shiny in a bird nest. Lots of ravens around here.” Daryl glanced around at the trees, “This would be a good place to put a deer stand, one of the climbing tree stands so it’s not so visible from the ground.”

“That’s a good idea. We could probably use several. If we positioned them right they could be used for look-outs closer to the walls too.” Something in Aaron’s expression lightened and Daryl felt pleased, “We can bring that idea to Deanna and Rick when we get back. Glenn and his group can probably find something on their runs, or I’m sure someone can figure out how to make them.”

Daryl nodded, adjusting his bow again without thinking, and Aaron smiled at him, “Come on, it’s almost time to turn back for the night.”

 

 


End file.
